rap_hip_hopfandomcom-20200213-history
Long Nite
Long Nite is a track off Memphis Rap group Three 6 Mafia's debut LP Mystic Stylez. Lyrics 1: Koopsta Knicca I got a plan in command on your ass, bitch This little short young n----- in them caskets You bein' front black n---- rolled up layed up on your ass, ho Peter-rolled by Koopsta, Crunchy, Juice, Paul, Boo and Scarecrow Oh there's a whole lotta demons in my world today Which means you run into a n---- like Koop, a nutcase Here I can tell by tha day it's gonna be a long night When I take a swipe for yo life, my big black butcher knife Now while I'm kickin' n----- fiendin' just to kill 'em, though Before I go and chief them Swishaz with them Navajos Upon tha mighty Mississippi, bow can I fuckin' kick it? You better answer quick before I hit you for them riches 2: Lord Infamous Punk ass n----- wanna really try to jump up but they know they gonna catch a couple of my sub-machine gun fire to they jaws I kick shit flyin' through tha air, you wanna dare to test me, I am the Infamous nightmare, I wanna break some laws I practice secret forms of voodoo culture Dead flesh sculpture for my pet vultures Sleepin' in tha death defying beyond human measurements Into my private temple in tha middle of Mount Everest Smokin' pine as I sky dive off of mountains In my mind blood squirtin' high out of fountains Countin' corpses in my black fortress In tha hallway painting satanic portraits 3: DJ Paul See it was me, Lil' Buck, and my n---- Lil' Knife And some thug ass fool I never seen in my life We roll in Bobby's 'Lac with tha gold bones and vogues Full grain, cloth top, sturdy pullin' them hoes The n---- that I didn't know said he had some on a weed And stoppin' by tha crib so he can get up on some cheese I've smelled shit in the game as soon as he opened his mouth We dropped him off, da fool went behind tha fuckin' house I didn't think shit about it but some minutes had to pass Made me really not trust his busta ass I looked around and somethin' just made my eye switch Twenty mo n----- dressed just like a bitch Not takin' no chances I'm knowin' it's a stick up But when we tried to bail we got blocked by a pickup Dropped tha fools tryin to test my pimpin' to see what I'm all about But speakin' too soon, I got blasted when I stepped up out da Cadillac Vision blur I'm seein' 9-9 I was up on my back seein' a 6-6 up on a street sign Lil' Buck slammed right into them durves Made a U and scooped me as I cross straight to tha curb My ni---- Lil' Knife let tha Tech start rippin' me From tha last hoes who still stood on they feet Now we gettin' tha fuck up out of the hood That was all wrong but takin some lifes made it right It was a long night 4: Juicy J It was a long night when I was locked down in 201 Back against tha wall smokin a square cuz it ain't no fun Watchin' n----- fight over phone calls, gettin' buck Knowin' when they get they life sentence man they ass stuck N----- always nervous cuz they servin bustas with a swords Pullin' tha real killaz, GD's, Crips and Vice Lords Lower level ain't a joke, a n---- got his neck broke Thrown to tha ground like a bitch pickin' up tha soap But I wasn't goin' cause a n---- like me kept a shank If a fool stepped to me his face'll be in tha paint Waitin' for a guard talkin' smart, it'll be a fight In 201 locked down it was a long ass night 5: Lord Infamous We call up the Devil's nights I walked down tha hallway where tha walls are lined with candle lights Sacrificin' doom when you enter tha Triple 6 gun room Soon I will choose tha weapon I find most appropriate For reasons I take tha Smith & Wesson and a Mac 10 Paul walked in he grabbed a street sweeper, Grim Reaper and a Glock 19 Crunchy Black he took tha goddamn M-16 Buck called up Koopsta, told him to get tha shovel ready for burial of the bodies Lets put them on Unsolved Mysteries Ease please creep up in tha trees with tha night scope Inhaling on a blunt of Cambodian red dope Them n----- died in a blast we stuck they gas in Motha fuckin' Triple 6 assassins Category:Three 6 Mafia Category:Mystic Stylez Category:Prophet Category:Phonk Category:Memphis Rap Category:Gangsta Rap Category:DJ Paul Category:Juicy J Category:Koopsta Knicca Category:Lord Infamous